


Kill The Lights

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Series: Pegoryu Week 2019 Prompts [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm sorry I reaaaaally like that headcanon, Kira and Ryu live together in Tokyo, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2019, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Post-Canon, Power Outage, Someone help Morgana lmao, They share a moment in the dark, as always, like the gays they are lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: Akira is familiar with power outages, but he never experienced them in Tokyo.. until now.----------------------------------------------------Seventh and final part of the Pegoryu Week 2019 promptDay 7: 21st Century Lights





	Kill The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is also one of my favorite pieces.

**Day 7: 21st Century Lights**

Akira is very familiar with power outages. Living in Inaba meant regular shutdowns, mostly in stormy days, only using the natural light from the pollution free sky as the moon and stars shone. He rarely experienced them in his stay in Tokyo, so he assumed that they where seldom occurrences.

Until today, that is.

He was busy with his college work when the lights shut off suddenly around him, only his laptop illuminated the small area of his room. He heard Morgana yell in a fer corner of the room.

“W-what? Joker?” called the feline, his eyes glowing in the dark like two big headlights. It reminded him of the times they drove down the rails of Mementos inside the Monabus. 

“I’m here, Morgana” he called, gaining the attention of the former thief. Morgana quickly pounced on the bed next to Akira, his blue eyes filled with confusion. 

  
  
  


“What’s going on Joker? Why the lights went off so suddenly?” asked the feline.

“It’s a power outage. It will come back, worst case in a few hours” explained the raven, picking up the cat and using his phone’s flashlight to illuminate his way. “Let’s look for Ryuji” 

He stepped out of the bedroom to the narrow hallway of their apartment. He could hear some movement coming from the living room, where his boyfriend was while he worked. “Ryuji?” he called out, receiving a  _ thump  _ as a response.

“ _ Shit! _ I’m here, ‘Kira” called back the blond, stumbling back to the couch. Akira entered the living space to meet the other man sprawled on the couch. He giggled at his clumsy partner and sat down with Morgana on his lap.

“At least you didn’t break a bone or two with your clumsiness, Ryuji” mocked Morgana with a flick of his tail. The blond glared at the cat, reaching his hand to rub his head. Morgana yowled at the action, squirming out of Ryuji’s grip. 

“Are ok, babe?” asked the blond, sitting properly on the couch. Akira nodded.    
  


“Are  _ you  _ thought? I heard you crashing onto something” asked the frizzy haired man with concern. Ryuji snickered at his boyfriend’s concern.

“That ain’t nothing. I don’t break easily” he commented with pride, making Akira redirect his grey eyes to his left leg. He knew Ryuji was right, after all he endured a lot of hits during their Phantom Thieves days a few years ago, but he couldn’t stop worrying about the Kamoshida incident that took away the thing the blond loved the most. Akira shook his head and smiled, laying his head over Ryuji’s shoulder. “Hey, do ya know how much will the shutdown will last?”

“Maybe minutes, maybe hours” responded Akira with a frown. 

“Did this happened back at your hometown? I mean you come from the countryside” asked the blond. Akira smiled at him.

“Yeah. mostly in stormy nights. We ended up without power for around weeks”

“Damn, that must suck” commented Ryuji, his arm around his boyfriend as he laid his head over Akira’s. Morgana curled up in between the couple, enjoying the silence of the rather busy city below. Ryuji fixed his glance over Akira, who laid peacefully on his side. Memories of their meeting coming back again. How they met that fateful day under the awning on a rainy day. He never expected to be so close with the transfer student with a criminal record, only to find out that they both where wronged by society unfairly. 

Joker and Skull, two people with similar fates yet so different from each other. Akira; the calm, silent and suave boy who secretly was a dork at heart, who had a natural charm that seemed to draw people around him like a magnet and the looks people will kill to have. The dream man to any woman (and men, if applicable) that seems like a figment of fiction, only seen in media. And then Ryuji; loud, vulgar and not so bright boy, but had the biggest heart anybody could bear. Strong sense of justice with no intentions of backpedaling and would 200% jump headfirst into danger if it meant to keep others safe. 

Ryuji would never, even in his wildest dreams, imagine that, Akira fucking Kurusu, the hot guy with a killer smile and sharp eyes that could cut a bitch if getting closer, will have the hots for _him_ of all people. The guy could literally have **anyone **eating from his hand at any moment, chose _him_, the infamous vulgar delinquent boy Ryuji Sakamoto, as his lover (to the dismay of all of Shujin). 

Ryuji couldn’t tell if he was lucky or it was fate’s sick joke.

He saw Akira’s grey eyes met his brown ones, filled with such adoration and  _ love _ , that he knew it was real. 

Akira chose him and he chose Akira.

They locked gaze for what felt like hours, until Morgana chimed in. “Are you two going to mentally make out for the rest of the night or what?” Ryuji snapped from the spell he was under, eyeing the cat in between the two of them. His gaze shifted back from the feline to the former leader as Akira hold his face in his hands. The frizzy haired man smiled softly at him, closing the small gap by kissing him so  _ tenderly _ that the blond felt on cloud nine. Akira’s kissed were always the best.

“I was being rhetorical! Jesus..” complained Morgana, burying his face on the plush material of the couch while his owners made out in the dark of the night, only illuminated by the artificial light from Akira’s phone. The blond felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around his neck and bring him closer, to which Ryuji held his waist a bit tighter. He adored this intimate moments with his partner, and the whole situation with no lights and their only light source being the moon or Akira’s phone made the entire mood of the moment weirdly romantic for them. But Ryuji didn’t cared. After breaking their kiss, Akira was a giggling mess, hiding his rosy face on the blond’s chest. Ryuji couldn’t help but join in too, and they laid there, on their couch giggling like maniacs after a make out session. 

Akira stopped his laughing fit and bonked his forehead against Ryuji’s, his eyes glinting with amusement behind thick glasses. “I love you, baby”

Ryuji sighed, his cheeks turning more red “I love you too”

As if those words were the catalyst of the whole event, the lights quickly turned on, signalling the end of the shutdown and effectively spooking the trio. “Oh.. the lights are back” 

“Finally! I was wondering when you two will stop being gross. I’m leaving” chimed Morgana, making his way to the bedroom and leaving the couple behind. Akira stood up from the embrace Ryuji held him on and stretched a little.

“I need to finish that thesis..” he mumbled, causing the blond to grab his hips. 

“Are you seriously going to leave me from homework! I thought you loved me ‘Kira” said the blond with a dramatic tone. Akira laughed, wiggling out of his boyfriend’s arms. “You nerd”

“But you love this nerd anyways~” he teased, disappearing on the hallway. When Akira left, Ryuji laid boneless of the couch, one of his hands running on his bleached strands. The other going to the inside of his pocket, clutching the small box inside. He sighed with a lovestruck expression fixed on his face.

“Hell yeah I do..”

**Author's Note:**

> I just gotta say.. Thank you all so much for reading my work.   
I'm trying to get a hang of being a writer, since I'm an artist, but I think I can get used to this since it could help me to be better storyteller (I think lmao)
> 
> Also thanks to the Pegoryu Discord Server. Ya'll are so cute and I love every single one of you <3
> 
> Anyways, That's all I gotta say. Remember to check the rest of the people working on this event, they all are amazing!


End file.
